you belong with me
by lizz.xd
Summary: ella esperaba que algun dia el se diera cuenta, de que ella era la unica para el... q mal summary pero igual entren y lean


**You Belong with me**

Nota: digimon o sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la canción "you belong with me", y no busco ganar dinero, solo quiero publicar mi ocio y mi amor a Sorato. XD

Han pasado tres años desde aquel campamento de verano, desde aquellos días, la Amistad forjada por esos ocho niños había crecido y fortificado, sobretodo la de Taichi, Sora y Yamato, ya que aparte de la experiencia en el digimundo que tenían en común, eran compañeros de clases por lo que no es sorpresa que sean mejores amigos.  
Aunque últimamente Taichi se alejo un poco, dado que sus calificaciones no habían sido muy buenas, sus padres le pusieron como condición mejorarlas si quería seguir perteneciendo al club de futbol, y ante aquello a Taichi no le quedo de otra que quedarse en el colegio después de clases a reforzamiento.  
Así que cada día Sora y Yamato se fueron uniendo aún mas y por lo mismo todos en el colegio pensaban que eran pareja o que al menos se gustaban, porque de que había química la había, y eso todos lo notaban hasta Sora, pero pobre Yamato, la popularidad de su banda y la influencia de sus compañeros lo cegaban completamente y no lo dejaban ver a la mujer que se estaba perdiendo.

Sora ya sentía que esto no era una simple amistad para ella, sabia que Yamato era perfecto para ella, pero nunca quiso decir nada, por tres razones una su amistad con el, sabia que desde el momento en que confesara sus sentimientos esa amistad tan pura y buena no iba a ser igual, la segunda razón era lo que nos pasa a todos, el miedo al rechazo y la tercera y la peor de todas, él ya tenia novia u_u.  
Un día Sora estaba con Yamato en el parque como solían hacer después de clases, estaban felices hablaban y reian por todo, hasta que suena el teléfono celular de Yamato…  
sora: ¿ya te está llamando Tamiko?

Yamato: (con voz desanimada).. eeee si; discúlpame.  
Sora lo observaba mientras el hablaba

You're on the phone

with your girlfriend

Se notaba que esa conversación no iba muy bien, y recordó que Yamato le había comentado que su relación con Tamiko, no andaba muy bien ya que ella lo había dejado hablando solo, porque parece que no le gusto un comentario que él hizo, y desde ese momento ella lo había estado evitando.

she's upset

she's going off about

something that you said

Sora no entendía como Tamiko se podía enojar por semejante estupidez, Era tan obvia la reacción que tendría Yamato ante el tema que estaban hablando, que hasta un simio habría entendido su punto de vista.

she doesn't get your humor

like i do

Yamato: (Yamato ya termino de hablar) uff las mujeres son tan complicadas.  
Sora: (con un falso tono de ofendida) ¿perdón?

Yamato: tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ojala todas fueran como tu, o por lo menos Tamiko, así mi relación con ella seria mucho mas fácil.

Sora: (levemente ruborizada) mmm, ¿parece que no fue muy buena la conversación por teléfono?  
Yamato: no, me dijo que estaba ofendida por no se que, supuestamente no pensé en nuestro futuro o algo así, no entendí bien la situación, pero me dijo que nos juntáramos a hablar del tema así que mejor me voy si quiero arreglar este asunto.

Sora: si, será lo mejor, aparte que se esta haciendo tarde y le prometí a mi mamá llegar temprano para acompañara a visitar a mi tía que no esta bien de salud.  
Yamato: oh, ya veo, ¿te conectaras a msn en la noche?  
Sora: no se, en una de esas nos quedaremos a dormir donde mi tía que igual tiene Internet pero no la quiero molestar.  
Yamato: aps, si no te pillo conectada te llamare.  
Sora: Yamato, creo que puedo esperar hasta mañana para que me cuentes que tal te fue con Tamiko.  
Yamato: a nooo tontita, no es por eso, es que si te quedas a dormir donde tu tía, me voy solo a clases mañana y no te tengo que esperar como siempre.  
Sora: ups, se me había olvidado aquel detalle ^_^u buuu y yo que pensé que me llamarías para contarme detalles ¬¬

Yamato: Sora no sabía que eras tan curiosa

Sora: no es de curiosa (mentira), si no que es porrrrrrqqqqueeeee….. eeeeeeee…. Porque eres mi amigo y de verdad me tiene mal que estés pasando por esto, otra vez (lo ultimo para si misma).

Yamato: si sé, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y tener que escuchar mis tontos problemas una y otra vez.  
Sora: no te preocupes, ya vete que se te esta haciendo tarde por seguir hablando conmigo  
Yamato: o.o tienes toda la razón, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Hablamos luego, adiós  
Sora: chau.

Eran un poco mas de las veinte horas, Sora se había conectado y estaba chateando con mimi que le contaba las mil y una maravillas del new York Fashion week.  
A los pocos minutos, se conecta Yamato, por supuesto que Sora no le hablo de inmediato, no quería parecer desesperada, aparte que tenia la esperanza que él le hablara primero, y como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias ocurrió.

(en msn)  
Yamato dice: Hola

Sora dice: hola  
Yamato dice: ¿Dónde estas?  
Sora dice:

i'm in my room

it's a typical tuesday night

Yamato dice: ¿que? Tú sabes que no le hago mucho al ingles  
Sora dice: estoy en mí pieza es una típica noche de martes.

Yamato dice: aaaaa, pensé que estarías donde tu tía, y ¿Qué haces?

Sora dice: escucho música  
Yamato dice: ¿Qué escuchas, supongo que al mejor grupo de la historia de odiaba, los teenage wolves?  
Sora dice: por dios tú y tu ego, mejor bájate de tu nube voladora Goku, estoy escuchando oasis.  
Yamato: wonderwall es un clásico, lastima que no todas las personas tengan tus gustos musicales.  
Sora dice: eso de personas, iba dirigido a alguien en especial?

(sora conocía tan bien a Yamato que sabia porque o mejor dicho por quien lo decía, pero quería escucharlo, es decir leerlo de su parte)

Yamato dice: Tamiko

Sora pensaba

i'm listening to the kind of music

she doesn't like

Sora dice: bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito Oye y ¿que tal te fue? ¿Ya arreglaron sus diferencias?

Yamato: si todo bien, creo que se enojo porque dije que era de tontos casarse tan jóvenes como unos amigos de ella, y que por lo que a mi respectaba no tenia en ninguno de mis planes contraer matrimonio con NADIE, aunque pensándolo bien si Scarlett johansson me lo pide entraría a dudar de mi decisión.

Sora dice: siiii y mañana mismo aparecerá en mi puerta Rob Pattinson, diciéndome que se ha dado cuenta de que me ama y que dejaría el estrellato si fuera necesario para estar conmigo , si claro, pero hablando en serio, igual debes comprender a Tamiko, a lo mejor no entiende bien lo que pasaste a causa del divorcio de tus padres.

_she'll never know your story_

_like i do_

Yamato dice: si, la verdad no había tocado mucho el tema con ella. Tú entiendes es un tema delicado  
Sora dice: bueno por lo menos solucionaron sus problemas, aunque perdona que te lo diga, pero igual es algo tonto enojarse por el comentario que hiciste.

Yamato dice: cierto, pensé lo mismo ni que pensara casarme con ella, la encuentro lindísima, tiene un cuerpazo y cuando se pone esa faldita de porrista se ve como toda una modelo, pero salimos hace solo unas semanas.  
Sora dice: Yamato que superficial eres, solo le pediste que fuera tu novia, por como se ve físicamente y ni siquiera te tomaste en tiempo de conocerla bien antes. Con razón tienen peleas tan absurdas como esta.

_but she wears short skirts_

_i wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain_

_and i'm on the bleachers_

Yamato dice: si puede ser, pero como tu dijiste tengo que comprenderla, mal que mal, ella no sabia lo que pase bueno en realidad lo que pasamos Takeru y yo por culpa de nuestros padres, como sea. Ya me canse, mejor ire a dormir. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora mismo lugar.  
Sora dice: ok, igual me ire a dormer. Que estes bien nos vemos bye  
Yamato dice: adios.

Al otro dia por la mañana Sora se encontraba en el mismo lugar que estaba todos los días antes de clases, y eso seria en un pequeño parque que se encontraba frente al edificio en donde vivía, A lo lejos veia como se le acerca Yamato y para si misma se decía, "algún día espero que se de cuenta de que soy la indicada para el"

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

if you could see

that i'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you

see you belong with me

you belong with me.

Yamato: disculpa la tardanza , es que tenia algo que planificar.

Sora: no te preocupes, (mirando la ropa de Yamato), ¿Por qué usas jeans y no estas con el uniforme de la secundaria?

Yamato: es que no ire a clases, pero sentémonos en una grada para expirarte  
Sora: bueno

walking the streets

with you and your worn out jeans

Yamato: lo que pasa es que estaba pensando, en como ayudar a mejorar mi relación con Tamiko, y se me ocurrió la idea de pasar el día con ella, ¿que te parece?

Sora: que pudiste haber esperado que sea fin de semana para eso.  
Yamato: no, eso no seria tan espontáneo ni tan especial como hacerlo ahora. Aparte que tengo un montón de ideas en la mente, de primerao podríamos caminar por la playa, conversar pasar un buen rato, después podemos ir al parque para hacer un picnic, y luego…

La verdad es que todo lo que Yamato había planificado, sonaba maravilloso, demasiado bueno para ser verdad; por lo mismo la pobre Sora escucho la mitad de los planes que Yamato tenia y rápidamente se dejo llevar por su imaginación, y en como le gustaría, que todos los planes de Yamato hubieran sido dedicados a ella, en vez de a Tamiko.

i can't help thinking

this is how it ought to be

laughing on a park bench

thinking to myself

Yamato: Sora, Sora, hola Tierra llamando a Sora.  
Sora: ¿que?  
Yamato: ni escuchaste lo que te dije, que estabas pensando  
Sora. En nada  
Yamato: anda dime, si te vi sonriendo, dime que pensabas  
Sora: (pensando en una escusa)

hey, isn't this easy

Aaaa, es que me acorde de algo que Mimi me contó ayer.  
Yamato: ¿ que cosa?

Sora: eeeeee, aaaaaaa, estoo, (n/a: no se si notaron pero esta pensando en que inventar)  
Yamato: (riendo) no importa si no me quieres contar, me imagino que deben ser cosas de mujeres  
Sora: sip, gracias por entender (le respondio con otra sonrisa)

and you've got a smile

that could light up this whole town

i haven't seen it in awhile

since she brought you down

Yamato: vamos, te acompaño a la puerta de la escuela antes de que se haga tarde.  
Sora: bueno

Llegaron a la escuela unos 10minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, y Yamato se dirigió de Inmediato a ver a Tamiko, para proponerle pasar el día juntos, mientras Sora fue a conversar con Taichi.  
Yamato: ¿y que me dices, vamos?  
Tamiko: ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? hoy tengo práctica de porristas, y aparte que no me gusta la playa ni la arena, y el pasto me da alergia, así que sorry pero paso.  
Yamato: pero si es por eso, podemos hacer otra cosa  
Tamiko: ya dije que no, ya me voy a clases, nos vemos, bye  
y antes de que Yamato pudiera decir algo, Tamiko ya había desaparecido, Sora vio esta escena a lo lejos disimuladamente porque no quería que nadie pensara que estaba pendiente de la situación ni nada por el estilo. Se le partió el corazón al ver como Tamiko boto a la basura los planes de Yamato, aunque él no estuviera con ella, Sora solo quería que Yamato fuera feliz, con quien fuera pero feliz. Rápidamente se acercaron con Taichi a ver como se encontraba después de tal bajón.  
Taichi: ¿estas bien?  
Yamato: si, perfecto, es solo que ella tenia cosas urgentes que hacer hoy, y por eso no se pudo.  
Sora: pues no parece que estés bien

you say you're fine

i know you better than that

hey whatchu doing

with a girl like that

Yamato: estoy bien, en serio, no se preocupen.  
Taichi: bueno como digas, Sora deberíamos entrar si no queremos llegar tarde.

Sora: si tienes razón, (dirigiéndose a Yamato) ¿vendrás mas tarde a clases?  
Yamato: mmm puede ser, a lo mejor vengo a segundo o tercer periodo.  
Sora: ok, nos vemos entonces.  
Taichi: vamos apurate, que no quiero que me reprenda el maestro nuevamente, nos vemos Yamato  
Sora: ya voy. Yamato tu sabes que para lo que necesites estoy aquí y te apoyare siempre  
Yamato: lo se y gracias, ya vete que se te hace tarde, nos vemos  
Sora: adios

Yamato volvió a su casa se puso el uniforme y volvió a la escuela en el camino iba muy pensativo, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, en realidad no eran tantas cosas, si no una en particular, su relación con Tamiko, ¿Cómo podía ser que fuera pareja de alguien que no apreciaba los esfuerzos que hacia para mantener su relación? Ni un gracias le dijo Tamiko, la verdad, su novia no actuaba como el esperaba que fuera, pero a la vez pensaba, que todos cometemos errores y que nadie es perfecto, y una relación madura se construye en base a confianza que tenían, comprensión que tratan de tener y tiempo que tendrán.  
Fueron esos mismos pensamientos, los que lo hicieron arrepentirse de terminar su relación.  
Yamato llego a clases durante el receso, y como un baboso, corrió hacia Tamiko, para pedirle perdón por no pensar bien las cosas, que era un tonto en no fijarse en sus horarios de practica y por supuesto que esto no volvería a ocurrir.  
Sora estaba con Taichi, viendo tal escena, y esta vez ni disimulo su molestia  
Sora: que baboso que es Yamato,¿ como puede rebajarse tanto?, ¿no se da cuenta que no es feliz con ella? No se que le ven ¬¬  
Taichi: ¿Qué no es obvio? Mírala si es estupenda, yo le permitiría de todo con tal de poder conocerla un poco mas, me refiero a su persona mal pensada  
Sora: no había pensado mal, pero al parecer los hombres, en lo único que se fijan es en el físico, y en como se ven la mujeres, en vez de pensar en los sentimientos de ella, les importa un bledo si su novia es comprensiva, soñadora, simpática y que tenga un millón de virtudes mas, lo único que les importa es que tenga buen físico, una cara bonita y que se vista como toda un p…, persona ultra mega femenina.

she wears high heels

i wear sneakers

she's cheer captain

i'm on the bleachers

dreaming about the day

when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

has been here the whole time

Taichi: Sora, es idea mía, o ¿estas celosas?

Sora: por supuesto que no, es solo que no entiendo como no puede darse cuenta del error que esta cometiendo.

if you could see

that i'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you

see you belong with me

standing by and

waiting at your backdoor

all this time

how could you not know

baby

you belong with me

you belong with me.

Paso el día rápidamente, a la salida se fueron Sora y Yamato juntos, como todos los días, él le comento que había hablado con Tamiko y que las cosas iban perfecto entre ellos, Sora se alegro y de corazón le dijo que esperaba que eso siguiera así , a que si el es feliz ella también lo es.  
A los dos días de aquello, Yamato y Tamiko pelearon, de nuevo, pero esta vez era por algo mucho más grave que las otras ocasiones. Por lo que no se podía conformar con hablar con Sora por msn, si no que tenia que hablar con ella ahora ya, y el hecho de que fuera medianoche, no lo iban a detener.  
La llamo al celular para decirle que iría a visitarla, para que lo esperara, así no tendría que tocar el timbre y no despertaría a la madre de Sora que como era esperable, dormía placidamente

Yamato: disculpa la hora, pero necesitaba hablar  
Sora: no te preocupes, yo te dije que podías contar conmigo siempre y eso incluye altas horas de la noche

oh, i remember

you driving to my house

in the middle of the night

Yamato: no puedo más. Con Tamiko. Trate te juro que trate, pero no puedo estar mas con ella.

Sora: aaaaa no te preocupes ya veras, como se pone una de esas micro minifaldas que tanto te gustan y te pedirá perdón.

Yamato: jajajaja, ojala fuera algo que pudiera perdonar.

i'm the one who makes you laugh

when you know you're about to cry

Sora: oh, perdon, no sabia que era tan serio, dejame poner un poco de musica para relajar un poco el ambiente, ¿te tinca oasis, wonderwall?

and i know your favorite songs

Yamato: claro, uno de mis sueño es tocar esta cancion con Oasis  
Sora: jajajaja algun dia ¿Quién sabe que puede pasar en el futuro?

and you tell me about your dreams

think i know where you belong

think i know it's with me

Yamato: cierto.  
Sora: ya dime que paso esta vez con Tamiko , soy todo oídos  
Yamato: ella, me hablo mal de ti  
Sora: ya en serio dime que paso  
Yamato: es en serio, dice que no sabe como puedo ser amigo de alguien como tu que no es nada comparada con ella y no se que mas, Estaba tan furioso por sus palabras, es que ella simplemente no entiende nada y le dije que era un envidiosa, que tendría una suerte si llegara a ser un 1% de lo genial que eres tu  
Sora: (ensimismada)

can't you see

that i'm the one

who understands

been here all along

so why can't you see?

you belong with me.

Yamato: la verdad no se que me paso, escucharla decir todas esas cosas me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que me importas, y que por nada del mundo permitiría que hablen mal de ti o peor que te hicieran daño, eso jamás lo permitiré, jamás…..

Sora : (a si misma : creo que llego el momento de revelar mis sentimientos, es ahora o nunca)  
Yamato: ….. es que no puedo creer lo ciego que fui me deje llevar por una cara bonita, y fue un gran error y para que decir la perdida de tiempo que fue.

Sora ya no estaba escuchando, ella se armo de valor y de la nada, lo beso y el beso fue correspondido, ¿o no ?¿Que creen?

have you ever thought

just maybe

you belong with me?

Obvio que fue correspondido, responde una niña rubia de unos 9 años, que no vez que si no hubiera sido correspondido mami y papi no estarían casados y enamorados como lo están.  
Tienes toda la razón hermana le responde un pelirrojo de 5 años. Estaban en eso cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos  
Sora: hola, llegue a casa  
Yamato: Hola amor, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?  
Sora: igual que siempre, esperando la hora de salida para poder estar con mis tres amores, ¿y en que estaban?  
Yamato: les estaba contando una de nuestras historias a los niños.  
Sora: aaaa de nuestras aventuras en el digimundo, les contaste de cuando fuimos a Rusia con Jolei y que no nos dejaron quedarnos mas tiempo para comer comida rusa ¬¬, aun espero una compensación al respecto

Yamato: entendida la indirecta, mañana mismo vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante ruso.  
Sora: siiii gracias amor, te amo, gracias por entender mis indirectas  
Yamato, por nada, te conozco tan bien que sabia que por algo habías dicho eso, pero en realidad les estaba contando otra historia a los niños.  
Sora: ¿Cuál?  
Yamato: la del día en que me di cuenta de que mi corazon te pertenece y pertenecera, siempre solo a ti.

- FIN-

* * *

mi primer fic o mejor dicho songfic que nervios :S  
me lo dedico ami, de regalo de cumple no diré la edad porque ya me estoy poniendo viejita.  
en realidad no me convencio mucho pero mi regalo era el armarme de valor para publicarlo, asi que aki esta. asi que enjoy, saludos y cariños a quien lea.


End file.
